


Melting point

by Octopus_porn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Dom Hannibal, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopus_porn/pseuds/Octopus_porn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a melting point, even Bedelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting point

**Author's Note:**

> In most stories it's Bedelia who's the dom, this time she won't, my mind wanted her in a submissive position so here it comes and i hope you are going to like it.  
> Again thank my @allaboutthatgillybox for correcting it, you are the best.
> 
> You can send me bedannibal smutty prompt here -> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bedelia-du-badass

“ Technically, you killed him.”

Bedelia was feeling restless , agitated as his words kept roaming in her head. She closed her eyes hoping that somehow he wouldn't notice as she walked toward the door suddenly feeling claustrophobic. She needed to walk, to be outside but of course Hannibal blocked the door with one hand while staring at her in a way which was making her feel even more uneasy. It was like he was in her head searching and reading her thoughts. She tried to calm her raging heartbeat.

 

“ Could you let me pass please, I need to go out”

 

Her eyes eluding his quite brilliantly until he grab her chin and she didn't have choice to look at him, thinking about a way to escape quickly. She couldn't let him see her state, not when the smallest sign of vulnerability could cost Bedelia her life. His hand went to her neck, directly toward her pulse point and she knew she was doomed. She stared at him trying to gauge if he was thinking about a recipe to put her in or simply counting her heartbeat. In both case, it displeased her a lot but she didn't move, trying to stay collected as she felt herself being more and more agitated.

 

“ I don't think that's a good idea regarding your current state ”

 

 _'_ _Trust Hannibal to be so damn observant,'_ Bedelia thought as she lifted her right perfectly drawn eyebrow.

 

“ You feel like the room is too small. You want to run, to scream, to breathe, you want to do something that will ground you .”

 

She kept looking at him blankly, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right. His ego was already big enough.

 

“I can and will help you but I need your trust for that ”

 

The red light of danger started blinking in her head as she kept her eyes in his while his hand was still on her neck.

 

“ Close your eyes. ”

 

Trusting Hannibal was an absolutely dangerous and a very stupid idea but yet ... her body did, she obliged, closing her eyes. Her kink for danger would cost her life one day and she hoped that day wasn't today

 

“I trust you enough to not kill me while I'm in a weak position.”

 

“ It would be very cowardice and I may be a lot of thing but coward is not one of them.”

 

Even though it was true, it didn't reassure her in the slightest. She felt something soft being put in front of her eyes and she open them slowly only to see darkness. Her heart rate high as she tried to focus on his slow breathing. All her other senses were on alert and she felt his hand leaves her throat to slowly slide on to her uncovered arm leaving goosebumps behind as he took her hand to led her somewhere else.

His dangerous aura made her feel threatened , but at the same time safe and it was rather strange. She decided to put that thought in the corner of her mind to analyze it later. She used her nose trying to figure out where he was bringing her, but of course all she could smell was the manly cologne she had choosen for him few weeks before. He let her hand go five minutes after and she deduced they had reach their destination.

 

“Where are we ?”

 

“ In the bedroom.”

 

She frown as she could felt him went around her like a vulture on a carrion. Bedelia put her hand on the blindfold but he quickly took it away.

 

“No.”

 

“ What are you doing ?”

 

“ I'm going to give you what you need right now.”

 

She knew exactly what he was talking about and she stayed silent, hating him for being right again and her for not being able to say fuck off. Her inner voice shouting at her to get out and run away but her body simply refused to listen.

 

 _' Since when did you let your body control you?_ ' thought Bedelia.

 

She tried to remove the tissue again but he grabbed her hand strongly to push it away.

 

“From now you are going to obey me, you don't talk if I don't tell you to, you don't touch me and you won't come until I gave you the authorization” His voice was strong and domineering.

 

Bedelia wasn't use to be dominated, not by men, not by women and especially not by Hannibal. She was the one in control, always and the fact that he was in that position right now was making her feel rather vulnerable and she hated that, but it didn't prevent her from being slightly aroused; what would he do to her if she let him having a total control over her body ? And like he read her mind he said “ I promise you I won't hurt you nor do something physically or mentally degrading.”

 

“ And if I don't want this ?” she asked and his hand laid on her cheek to stroke it as he answered smugly “ You need this as much as you want it, and by your smell I would say a lot.”

 

She growled quietly at his tone before turning her head fast to bite his hand which obviously amused him because he chuckled

 

“ Hush tigress, hush”

 

She threw him a murderous glare he couldn't see and he spoke again “ I am going to consider this as a yes .”

 

Bedelia wanted to tear off his skillful tongue as much as she wanted to have it between her legs right now. He prowled around her and she found it unnerving to not being able to know where he was exactly. His hands were on her head, taking out the pins one by one and she had to bite her lips to not hum when he brushed her hair, massaging her scalp before stroking her neck softly then she heard him unzip her dress slowly, and it fell down on the floor revealing a black matching set of bra, thong and garter belt. It wasn't the first time he has saw her in underwear but however, it was the first time she felt so exposed under his eyes.

It was both thrilling and unsettling.

She shivered again as his finger skimmed her spine before going up to her shoulder and he turned her, his finger moving on her collarbone to trace it. His hand left her collarbone and as the warm reduced a little she concluded that he had stepped back but not far away because she still could feel him close.

 

“ You are truly a masterpiece, my dear.”

 

She smiled slightly at the compliment as he came back closer, brushing his lips over hers and she hissed in relief when her breasts were finally free of its cage after he unclasped her bra to throw it away. Bedelia exhaled deeply when his finger very slowly slide from between her breast to the beginning of her garter belt, a rush of wetness flowing straight to her groin. His hands were now on her thigh and she took a great pleasure imagining him kneeling in front of her.

She could just break his nose with her knee, but she didn't and she heard four distinguished clicks, her belt was removed leaving her with a damp black lace thong and transparent stockings. His head was close to her center and she restrained herself from grabbing his face to buried it between her leg and beg him to make her come but it was useless to do so as she knew the game was far from over.

Another wave of arousal as he bit her stomach his hands on her hips, she could feel them brushing down her thighs and she had to bit her lips to not moan.

His nose skimmed her pubic hair as he said “ I love the smell you have when you are wet”

She would've started if it wasn't for his hand on her hips when his tongue was suddenly lapping her, the tip gliding along her intimidate lips slowly, too slowly for her liking.

 

“ You taste divinely good too”

 

She whimpered bucking her hips toward his mouth, wanting more but all she obtained was a smirk as he said “ Patience Bedelia.”

 

Her stomach was starting to tighten as her cunt was throbbing , aching for release which she was sure would not come until she was reduced to beg. She tried to calm herself, breathing in and out deeply.

He ordered “ step backward” after putting his hands on her elbows so she wouldn't fall and Bedelia obeyed, backing up until her calves reached the bed. He helped her climb on it and she crawled back until she was laying in the middle of the bed. Hannibal gently pulled her wrists together and she didn't try to resist, knowing it was useless. He fastened them on the headboard and her heart beat faster as she tried to not think about how easy it would be for him to kill her right now. Bedelia was now at his total mercy and it frightened her as much as it aroused her. She felt an electric shock each time his teeth scratched her thigh as Hannibal delicately removed her stocking leaving a trail of bites and kisses on the skin he was uncovering. She tried to jerk her leg away when his mouth was on her ankle but he hold it firmly forcing her leg to stay still. Her hands struggled against the silky material as he tickled her ankle by grazing his lips on the bone with a smirk.

 

“The more you move your hand the more the knot tightens dear so I would advice you to stay still”

 

She almost cried of frustration as he kept doing the same thing on her other thigh.

 

“ Stop this !”

 

“ Who say you could talk ?” asked Hannibal before punishing her by lightly touching her arch, her ankle still firmly held so she couldn't move away.

 

“Answer me, who said you could talk ?”

 

She bit her lips fighting the urge to cry as he kept tickling her foot, her blindness increasing the sensation. Bedelia tried to push him away with her other foot but it end up with it being tie on the footboard and she was now completely helpless as he grab her ankle again to start torturing her.

 

“ I won't stop until you answer Bedelia” she tried to focus on something else but it was impossible as he talk again “ Who gave you the authorization to talk ?”

 

She could feel the metallic taste of blood as her teeth tore her lower lip and she plied “ No one, stop this !” which made him demand smugly “ Ask more nicely.”

 

The want to kill him brutally came back strongly as the loss of her composure made Bedelia switch from English to her mother tongue spitting without any trace of American accent “ Va te faire foutre Hannibal !” which didn't stop him from drawing circles on her arch “ Quite a temper you have Miss Du Maurier,” her eyes were murderous and she growled lowly, getting angrier when he chuckled before saying,

 

“ That wasn't nice, I know you can do better.”

 

She tried to concentrate on something else but in vain and she reluctantly asked, surrendering “ I won't talk again but could you stop tickling me, please ?”

 

Bedelia couldn't see him but could feel him gloating and she breathed again when his hand let her foot go to tied it up too.

 

“Good girl.”

 

She clenched her fists biting her tongue to not insult him again as his hand caressed her inner thigh, stopping just underneath where she needed it the most

 

“ So you are ticklish under your feet, that's good to know”

 

And for the second time that evening, she lost her calm exterior and threatened him

“ I swear to God Hannibal if y...” but he cut her before “ Quiet dear, or I will have to gag your mouth and we both know you don't want that.” His lips brushed against her stomach before skimming toward her left breast, making her nipple rise as she nibbled her lips again to prevent any noise from escaping, not ready to give him that pleasure. She was may be under his control, but not entirely, and Bedelia wasn't quite ready to give up the remaining power she still had yet.

The mattress moved and she heard him walk away, secretly relieved to have some time to pull herself together, she didn't know what he had in store for her, but she was sure it was going to be long , frustrating and delightfully painful. Bedelia breathed deeply, imagining herself sitting on a cliff in front of the sea and as the wave crashed against the boulder. She felt her heartbeat slow down.

She heard him come back and she prepared herself for whatever he was going to throw at her. He brushed her hair away from her face and she fought the urge to lean into his hand.

 

“ I've noticed you switched language before falling back into that French accent of yours when you're losing your cool, it's interesting. We will need to test this ”

 

She shook her head laughing lightly at the situation; She was totally naked, spread, tied before him and all he was doing was speaking about her slipping into her native tongue.

 

“ You should laugh more often” he said softly, his thumb drawing her mouth.

 

 _' You never give me a reason to laugh,'_ she thought before putting her lips around his finger with a coy smile as she sensually sucked it, while her tongue slid on the digit. She noted with satisfaction his breath deepened and Bedelia really hoped he was tight in his pants. There was no reason that she should be the only one aroused. He removed his thumb soon after and she licked her lips deliberately slowly, while laying more comfortably on the bed waiting for what came next.

 

_'Let the game begin.'_

 

But nothing began.

 

She couldn't see where he was exactly, nor what he was doing and her stomach twisted in fear and anticipation.

 

Bedelia had no other choice but wait.

 

And wait ...

 

And wait ...

 

And then suddenly she felt a drop of something really cold flow over her already sensitive sex, making her cried out as her hips jerked.

There was another excruciating pause as all her sense were now on high alert and she waited again, pondering what sauce he was going to eat her with. He was close to her, she could sense it, and then he stroked her again, but this time it was with his tongue. She couldn't stop a moan from escaping as he licked the drop languidly and she whimpered in frustration when he withdrew it, her hand struggling again(,) making the tissue tightened painfully around her wrist. Bedelia tried to control her respiration as she mentally prepared for his next attack. Hannibal already surprised her twice and it was twice too much. She felt something hard and cold being gently rub against her mouth.

 

_'Wait .... hard, frozen but melting ... Ice cube ?!'_

 

She gulped, finally understanding what he was going to do to her and as he kissed her she quickly captured his lower lip to bite it hard, only releasing it when she felt his blood mixed with something she couldn't named yet on her tongue .

 

“Quite a temper you have for a, how did they call you again ? ” he paused before continuing, “ ah yes , an ice queen. You are quite temperamental for an ice queen.”

 

She didn't say a thing, knowing exactly what he was trying to do as he spoke again.

 

“ The only icy thing here is the ice cubes I am going to use on you, now open your mouth.”

 

And she kept it firmly closed not ready to be the obedient woman he wanted her to be. His voice was threatening as he said again, “ Bedelia don't make me use force.”

 

She knew she was playing with fire pushing him like that. He wanted her completely submissive, alright, however she wouldn't make it easy for him even if she was tied and blind. His strong hand grasped her chin , forcing her to open her lips and she felt something frozen being put on her tongue, she closed her mouth when he removed his hand. It was rectangular, cubic, sweet but also slightly acidic, and she finally could put a name on the it; grapefruit. She sucked on it as she waited for Hannibal's next movement.

 

An ice cube glided around her navel slowly and she shivered, trying to not pant too loudly as he spoke “ I want you to let go completely. Focus on the sensation of the ice on your skin and only on that. Don't fight against what you're going to feel.” But Bedelia wasn't ready to do so, she was a control freak. It wasn't in her nature to simply abandon herself under the hand of someone, and even less under HIS hand.

She breathed out deeply when his tongue swept into the hollow, lapping the water that drifted in it, and she bit the piece of grapefruit to prevent a whine. Her sense of touch was exponentially heightened by her blindness.

 

More shivers ensued as he trailed the ice cube toward her sternum letting it melt on her blazing skin. She sighed when Hannibal licked the liquid, his warm body hovering above hers, and he moved away when there was no more water to lap. The grapefruit piece was now tender and she chewed it, enjoying the taste, before swallowing it, while waiting for the next blow pondering about where it would be.

 

It came sooner than Bedelia expected and she barely restrain a shout when she felt it on her ankle, her composure starting to crumble as the he rubbed the cube along the top of her foot before coming back to her ankle's bone, she bit her lips hard to not let any plead or sound escape. She wouldn't give him this.

 

Her name meant strength.

 

She was a Du Maurier.

 

_'A Du Maurier do not beg.'_

 

But, an insidious voice in her head add _'Yet.'_

 

She clenched her hand while the frozen water slid on her inner calf toward her inner thigh and he stopped it ten centimeters before her groin, making her exhaled when his teeth scratched the thin skin before moving away to do the exact same thing on the other leg. It was excruciatingly arousing and she felt her self control collapsed even more when he bit her thigh again.

 

There was another pause and she tried to collected herself , her whole body on fire as her heart was pounding in her ear. His hand grabbed her jaw to turn her head to the left side and the ache between her leg increased when she understood what was coming next, hoping without conviction that he would not come near the scar.

The taste of blood became stronger in her mouth as her teeth were tearing her already split lips while he was running the ice cube along the hollow of her collarbone towardher jugular and she tried to jerk her head away with a small whine when he stopped on her scar, making sure that the ice was melting on it. It went up again until it reached the skin just behind her earlobe. Her breath jumping more and more as he trailed the cube down, taking the exact same way and she panted when she felt the wet ice being replace by his burning tongue. Her composure disappearing more when the tip brushed against the scar, she couldn't move her head, his grip was too strong and she never felt more powerless than right now. He started sucking it slowly and she roared “Hannibal, non ! Je ... I am not yours to mark, ” but of course it didn't stop him and with a smirk he said “ Dear wife, you aren't in position of ordering something right now.”

She hissed a venomous “Enfoiré ” which made him smirk bigger on her throat. He sucked the skin harder drawing blood, but also her desire, she was sure she had never been wetter and hornier than right now and she had to control herself to prevent her hips from rolling, the pressure between her legs painfully high.

 

The more he toyed with her the closer her breaking point came and she pondered on which was worse; the fact that he was not going to stop until her precious control became ashes, or the fact that she knew he would succeed because he was armed with patience paired up with a perfect knowledge of the human anatomy.

 

She muffled a moan when the ice cube circled her nipple, becoming more and more breathless as she groaned, “ Oh god !” as he pinched the other one, sending a shot of pleasure directly toward her clitoris, which was already throbbing violently.

 

“ God can't help you with the unholy things we are doing right now, dearest” he said in that annoying smug tone. She spat “ Ferme la !” with an hard tone, her patience growing thinner, but it didn't intimidate him in the slightest, because he said “ Oh you're switching again, have I broken your self control already ?”

 

Bedelia opened her mouth to answer, but the only thing that went out was a gasp when without any upcoming warming he closed his hot mouth around her nipple to nibble it and teased the other one with the striking cold ice cube. She tried in vain to muffle a groan but it only made it sound deep and throaty as arched her back slightly to feel more of his body on hers. She needed to feel his hands on her, to feel his skin under hers, but of course he denied her all of that and it was driving her crazy

 

“ Do you need something Bedelia? ” asked Hannibal as he removed the cube from her breast.

 

_' Bastard! You know exactly what I need. '_

 

She growled at his amused tone and didn't answer still not ready to beg for his touch, her temper rising slowly, but surely. He kissed her sternum gently before moving away, making her wait anxiously as she knew that the last but the hardest part of their willpower's war was coming.

 

A war she would undoubtedly lose.

 

But, even with that knowledge, she wouldn't stop resisting until she couldn't anymore.

 

_' A Du Maurier never gives up in front of the enemy.'_

 

She was going to lose it, certainly, but she was going to do it with her head high.

 

_'And if a Du Maurier loses so let it be, but not without the nobility that his name carried.'_

 

She inhaled deeply and the predator strikes.

 

Her hips wriggled violently when he rubbed the cube on the valley between her fold and her thigh before sliding it along her pelvis to end up on the left side of her thigh's crease . He replaced the frozen water by his tongue soon after and she tilted her hips toward his mouth with a low moan as his burning muscle did the exact same way. Bedelia turned her head quickly covering a whine up as she felt the cold water trickling on the side of her labia majora the ice cube gliding and melting on it.

She boiled even more when his tongue fondled the other one making her whimper.

He was far away from being done with her and she knew that, but it didn't prevent her from aching deeply for a released. Release which would only come when she becomes willing to let herself go entirely. Needless to say that the climax she desperately craved and needed was still distant. A Distance which shortened when the ice cube skimmed upon her entrance before going up. And when he reached her bud she vaguely heard him say with a husky voice, “ You have no idea how appealing you are right now.”

 

She was covered in sweat, breathless, dripping wet, her body was on the verge of exploding and she felt her restraint slip away even more. Two hands firmly pinned her down when she started writhing violently, as it was his tongue's turn, but this time he stopped just before her clitoris and she cried out of frustration.

 

“ You know Karys, your resistance is quite impressing”

 

“ Va te...” she corrected herself quickly, her natal accent becoming stronger as she hissed

 

“ Screw you !” and his chuckled irritated her greatly.

 

There was a small break, then suddenly she gasped loudly still pinned down on the mattress when the ice drew a circle around her G-spot as his tongue did the same thing on her opening and it was too much for her. The sensation of both, hot and cold on the most erogenous part of her corps, was too much for her to take, too much for her already very weaken composure and her nerves that were on high alert. She hummed loudly her before howling- “ Hannibal! ” She could feel his victorious smile as he stopped his ministration without removing the ice cube.

 

“ Do you need something dear ?” the jubilation clearly present in his voice and she growled ferociously, “ You are an asshole !”

 

“ This is not a nice thing to say, let's try again”

 

He pressed the ice harder against her clit and she arched her back again.

 

“So do you need something Karys ?”

 

Bedelia didn't answer and the cube was replaced by his teeth, making it harder for her to think or talk correctly. When he nibbled her throwing blossom she cried out “ Oh mon dieu. ”

 

He stopped once more to say with his exasperating smug tone “ I will give you what you want only if you ask for it properly,” which was meaning in his language _' I'll give you a mind blowing orgasm only if you beg for it,'_ and he was very fortunate that her hands were firmly tied or she would have smashed his face brutally.

 

Her temper flared once more and she flamed, “ Connard !” before whimpering loudly when he slid his finger on her stopping at the first knuckle.

 

“ It must be quite painful for you right now.”

 

The last string of her resistance broke and she begged not being able to formulate a coherent sentence, “ Inside me ... now ... please.” as she tilted her hips toward his mouth to increase their touching zones.

 

Hannibal said mockingly, " Mh it's not quite that yet , let's try again, but this time with a whole sentence," which made her growl in desperation. Her mind was blurry and all she could think about was how hard she wanted him deep between her legs.

 

She was already bending, but of course that bastard didn't wanted her like this, he wanted her on her knees.

 

She swallowed her wounded pride before putting her remaining sense together to asked, on the verge of crying in frustration and misery as she could felt her desire burning within her strongly, “ I need ... to come ... please,” adding right after “I … need you … in me Hannibal... please .”

His hand cupped her cheek and he said gently, “ You see when you want,” before kissing her and she kissed him back hungrily. She moaned into his mouth when two fingers filled her, moving in and out quickly with his thumb rubbing her clit. She pushed her pelvis toward his hand to meet his fast thrust and she groaned, “ Oh mon dieu Hannibal , yes right there,” when he hit the right spot and she blessed his knowledge of anatomy for finding it so rapidly.

He slowed down his hand to change the tempo adding another finger to her pleasure. His back and forth motion became deep and hard, hitting her cervix with a deadly precision making her whimper lightly.

He whispered hotly in her ear, “ Don't you dare come before I tell you so, you don't want me to fuck you in public next time do you ?” and she answered, whining “ I need to come, let me please.”

 

“I know you do Puikus I can tell and you will soon. I know you can resist a little bit more,”

 

She felt the intense pleasure growing bigger and bigger, flowing in every inch of her skin as he hardened and deepened his fucking. All coherent thought now gone, leaving her only able to moan his name again and again, somehow withholding her climax as he reached far within her, his left hand all over her body. It was a torture to not being able to touch him and he gently sucked her injured lips before producing the sentence she was desperately wanting to hear.

 

“ Come for me dearest,” while increasing the speed of his hand and it wasn't long before her climax crashed over her brutally, making her arch her back high with her toes curled and she came with low moan her breath jerking.

Even after he removed the blindfolded Bedelia kept her eyes closed, completely lost. She came back to earth slowly as her ankles were now freed of their fastening and after he freed her hands she opened her eyes looking into his almost dark ones.

 

And with a wicked smiled she said, “ I am going to kill you Hannibal Lecter,” before jumping on him to pin him down to the bed. They spent the rest of the evening in the bedroom as she made him pay for having making her beg.

**Author's Note:**

> Va te faire foutre Hannibal ! : Screw you Hannibal  
> non ! : No ( You are surprise i know xD)  
> Je: I  
> Enfoiré: asshole / bastard  
> Ferme la: shut up  
> Karys: Fighter  
> Va te: Go to  
> Oh mon dieu: Oh my god  
> Connard: Jerk  
> Puikus: beautiful


End file.
